


Tethered || Hannigram (Venom Inspired)

by MurderDaddies (BiersacksKitten)



Category: Fannibal, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018), Venom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Blood, Blood and Gore, BoyxBoy, Death, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Hannibal AU, Horror, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Morbid, Murder, Other, Paranormal, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspense, Venom AU, Villains, alien - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, cannibal, girlxgirl, gory, gxg, hero - Freeform, killer, shared body, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiersacksKitten/pseuds/MurderDaddies
Summary: ❝What the hell are you?!❞ Startled, Will throws himself back. Losing his footing he hits the floor awkwardly sending up a jolt of hot pain that rattles his spine.❝No, no, my dear William.❞ It towers over him, the figure is barely more than a skeleton draped with paper-thin bluish hue flesh, large antlers with razor-sharp points crown either side of its head, ❝You mean 'what the hell are we'.❞~~~⊰♥⊱~~~Concept: Will Graham is like Eddie Brock. Hannibal is like Venom.





	Tethered || Hannigram (Venom Inspired)

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

This isn't how Will Graham had planned to spend his night. How could he have ever planned to have his body hijacked by something he didn't even consider could rationally exist within the realm of possibility? Something like this was so wild and fanciful only a fanfiction writer could plan it.

He gazes up -terror seizing his heart with a grasp like an iron fist- at the fearsome creature towering over him. 

Will's entire life was turned upside down with two simple words; Life Foundation.

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

***Earlier that day***

"Let it go, Will. All I heard out of your mouth is Life Foundation and how evil they are, but yet you consistently fail to provide any evidence to back up the accusations you hurl daily. You are obsessed and you need to either let it go or you can find another job," Jack hammers his fist against the surface of his desk as he angrily throws himself down into his chair making it rake the hardwood floor with a squeal that makes Will want to flinch. 

Will shifts uncomfortably, leaning on Jack'a desk with one palm. He's sure to remain standing, if he were to sit, Jack will be looking down on him, he doesn't want to feel any smaller than he already does as Jack lays into him with one of his -all too familiar- yellfests. Will internally rolls his eyes -internally because Jack will literally kill him if he were to do it blatantly- and once again shifts his stance slightly.

A prickle of annoyance makes Will's body tense up. If only he could retort with some smart and cutting comment -he had thought up many over all the times Jack had ever lashed into him with that razor-sharp tongue he's always so quick to pull- but that would be career suicide. So Will holds it in like always, swallows every mean-spirited word he'd like to throw at him, lets it just linger there in the back of his mind and fester into a blain sort of distaste for Jack he feels early every work morning as he rises from his bed only to realize he'd be greeted by his sour boss once again.

The last four months of Will's life had been a total shitstorm. His sister had died after a long battle with cancer - she was the only family Will had, he had raised her, he was both her father and her brother, so he took it especially hard- and Will sought comfort in a bottle instead of in his fiancée, Alana Bloom's, arms. He got passed over for a promotion -one he feels he rightfully deserved- at work. And to top it off, it was given to the one person he despises the most, Freddie Lounds. And although he knows he should have handled it better, all this happening at once made him unbearable to live with, Alana broke off the engagement and left him.

He doesn't blame her. He blames himself for acting like a jerk.

From there, he moved into a crappy, much smaller, apartment. One he didn't always fancy to keep clean. He stopped caring about his appearance and began to lack all enthusiasm for his work when he found out Alana and one Ms. Margot Verger became quite the item just six weeks after their breakup.

He isn't going to lie, it hurt and stills hurts. Stings him to his very soul. He has a habit of shutting people out, of building walls to ensure he won't get hurt. And he had let Alana in. The only person he truly let in beside his sister for a very, very long time.

But when he got interested in Life Foundation a month prior, he was able to find a bit of that old enthusiasm for his job. Only to be shot down at every turn by Jack, who seems to have nothing but bad things to say about him lately and seems to question his judgment every chance he gets. Maybe that was his own fault too, his work had gone to shit since Alana left, he followed unreliable leads, made bad choices, wrote half-assed articles that were a waste of the time it took to read them, but this he is certain about. The first thing he's been certain about for a long time. Life Foundation is as dirty as dirty gets and he intends to prove it.

Will walks dismally from Jack's office, his ass successfully handed to him on a silver platter by Jack, he feels less than terrific. A pounding headache couples his already bitter mood making him want to just crawl back into bed for a year of uninterrupted, dreamless sleep.

"What's wrong, Graham?" Will winces at the sound of  _that_ voice, a voice that had come to grade his nerves. Freddie's bright red curls and green eyes bounce over the top of the cubical, "Did Jack point out how you've so plainly lost your touch? That your articles are even fit for the trashiest tabloid? That your obsession with Life Foundation is practically bordering psychosis?" She laughs, a self-satisfied smirk resting on her lips. She taps a pen against her chin before placing it behind her ear, "You look awfully down." She fake pouts, making Will want to lose his breakfast, then her lips draw once again into a cruel smile. "Cheer up, Graham. You can always work someplace more appropriate for your skillset; Say a fast food drive through."

How he'd like to ring that little neck of her's until that cruel smile she wields turns to a twist of terror. Of course, Will would never do that. He didn't have it within him to murder someone. But still, a violent -yet shamefully pleasing- fantasy would play through his mind every now and then.

Instead, he answers her laughs at his expense in his usual way, a drug out sigh followed by the faintest whisper of 'bitch' under his breath as his gaze falls to an inanimate object or a wall so he didn't have to look into her shifty eyes.

"Indeed a clever comeback. As usually, Mr. Graham," she sardonically comments before ignoring his existence completely as she goes back to her work.

Will ponders the thought that maybe he should have just called in sick and stayed in bed today.

The fogging toxicity of anger clouding his mind and the dull ache in his mid-back tells him it's going to be one of those days. The kind that makes Will question why he even bothers to put so much effort into breathing.  A tiring, uneventful, pain-in-the-ass, not worth the energy day.

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

***A few hours later***

"Are you sure about this?"

Abigail Hobbs huffs, "Of course I am, my dad works at Life Foundation, remember," she sarcastically reminds Will who he's talking to, "Have I ever led you astray?"

Will thinks for a moment, she had never directly told him anything that panned out to be wrong, just nothing she told him could be necessarily proven.

"I'm telling you something big is going on at the 'warehouse' tonight" she makes quotation marks with her finger as she says warehouse. She had told him it was more of a secret lab where Life Foundation is conducting 'odd' experiments of some kind. "They're experimenting with humans, as well, I've told you that although I'm not sure you believed me. Nothing about what they're doing is right, you know?" Her soft blue eyes meet his, her long black hair moving slightly in the faint breeze.

He runs a hand through his dark, soft curls, and makes a 'yeesh' sort of sound, he lacks words at the moment.

"If you can get in there and get pictures of them, it'll finally be the proof you need, Will." She says his name with an odd gentleness to her voice. The tone is deliberately slow and careful, she sucks in a breath, "It just needs to stop." She sighs, "My dad isn't a bad guy, he didn't know what Life Foundation -what Mason Verger- was doing until it was too late."

Mason Verger is indeed related to Margot, her estranged brother. Perhaps another reason Will was so dead set on proving Life Foundation's evil deeds was to show Alana just what kind of family she was getting involved with. Will himself isn't sure whether this plays a factor in his eagerness to prove Life Foundation's guilt or not. Ultimately, it is his belief that he can help people, that what they're doing is dead wrong, that pushes him forward the most.

  ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

It was easier to sneak into the warehouse than he imagined. Maybe too easy? 

He shakes off the feeling that something is wrong as he makes his way down the desolate, dark hall.

This certainly isn't just a warehouse, it did look like a lap. His very worn black shoes make little claps against the white, linoleum floors. There are thick doors every ten feet or so, he looks into each one, so far only seeing basic lap equipment through the small windows in the locked doors.

Before too long Will gets a distinct feeling that's his being watched, the hair on the back of his neck stands on end, a shiver works its way through his body. Closing his eyes he mentally slings at least fifty cuss words and phrases at himself, some that he hadn't even been aware he knew, some he probably invented.

"Mr. Graham?" A calm, cool-toned voice says behind him, "We've been expecting you."

 _Expecting_ him? That could mean only one thing; Abigail led him into a trap. Before Will can digest the betrayal of someone he was starting to like, to actually care about, he shifts his attention back to his current situation.

Will turns to see a thin man about his height, dressed in a black suit, complete with a gray vest, white shirt, and gray tie. A long black overcoat -which seems inappropriate in this weather- hangs down to his knees. He has wild light colored hair, beady blue eyes, and thin-rimmed glasses.

"Mason Verger," the man announces sounding positively thrilled.

Will thinks;  _Jeez, don't shit yourself over your own name._

A wide smile on his face, he extends his hand for Will to shake. An offer Will -less than politely- declines, a solitary thought in mind; ' _God knows where that hand has been_.'

Mason scrunches up his face, and laughing, puts his hand down, he points at Will, "You've been sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Mr. Graham." He waves his pointed finger at Will, "Into my business." Mason steps nearer to Will, he leans in close to Will's face, making him more than uncomfortable, "And it's just that,  _ **my**_ business." Puckering his lips he makes a popping sound and raises a hand to his head in mock thought. "Whatever will I do about that?" A wide, very toothy grin spreads across Mason's face as he snaps his fingers and two men -who had been standing at his side- grab one of Will's arms each.

Fear fills Will, adrenaline does too, he decides he only has one option; To break free and run. Run life his life depends on it because it does.

Mason recognizes the look in Will's eyes but before he can say anything Will brings his head forward and slams it back into the man to his rights' face.

"Shit," Will remarks aloud. That hurt him almost as much as the one he headbutted. But it worked. The man released his grip on Will.

He kicks the other where it counts as hard as he physically can. He'll be singing soprano for the next week. He too lets go of Will and Will bolts before either man or Mason can lay another finger on him.

He can't go back. His only choice is to run forward and hope he can find a different exist before Verger or his men find him. The building probably crawling with a hundred men, each more than willing to deliver him to his death for a little green. And money is something Mason has no shortage of, he makes a point to flaunt it to the public just how rich he is every chance he gets.

The thought of dying is more than unappealing to Will, it sits on his stomach like curdled milk, leaving a bitter taste that fills his mouth, a small cry reverberates up his throat but refuses to make its escape.

Will knew it. He fucking knew it. He should have stayed in bed today.

 ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~  
  
Word Count || 2,098  
Character Count || 11,373  
Reading Level | 9th-10th Grade

~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

_A/N: I am actually pretty happy with how this story is turning out._

_Please let me know what you think of it so far._

_And remember; If you want to grow up big and strong, the secret is not green vegetables, no, quite the contrary, it's the rude._

_Have a great day/night!  
_ _~xoxo, Hayley_

 


End file.
